


Arrow Of A Fey

by FandomBard12



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bunch of Hot Takes, Erza Scarlet is bad at feelings, F/F, F/M, Gajeel is a Tsundere, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Natsu being Natsu, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell is a Ray Of Sunshine, YA'LL CAN'T DENY IT HERE!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBard12/pseuds/FandomBard12
Summary: Midoriya Izuku had... an odd Quirk that made him stand out amongst the crowd greatly.He called it Angel Bow... for he has the ability to summon a bow and fire arrows with effects that he can put on them.He was considered weird for having to summon a BOW in order to be useful enough....Until he met a few people that were somewhat like him.Then things changed.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Evergreen, Lucy Heartfilia/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Wendy Marvell, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss, Yaoyorozu Momo/Erza Scarlet
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Midori & Urei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I mean... yeah, this took a lot of planning honestly.
> 
> I've been trying to figure out how to utilize the sort of Dragon Slayer Magic ability while still giving its unique taste and making it JUST overpowered enough that it won't be bullshit.
> 
> Among the fact that I wanted to give Izuku a proper magic type that wouldn't be TOO far out there and would be just weird enough to fit into some stuff. It took me a while to even figure out how exactly it would ACT like in the Fairy Tail Universe
> 
> Took me a while honestly... but here it is, here's the fic replacing My Hero Ultima for a bit.
> 
> ...God have mercy on my soul.

[A seven-year-old kid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hiW6akLxrCM) with green hair is sitting alone on a swing set, slowly swinging as other children play and have fun around him in the sunny weather. His eyes are filled with sadness as he stares at the ground, his swings stiff and uncaring. His eyes dart to kids nearby whispering about him, he then looks away as they laugh and run from where he was. He was used to this.

He wasn't very popular at his school, he was considered weird for what he could do. His Quirk... allowed him to summon a bow and give the arrows he fires various effects, being able to make barriers, fire out elements, and much more... he called it Angel Bow. He wants to become a Hero... but people considered him weird for not only having a Quirk like that but even weirder to wanting to become a Hero with it.

Who'd like a Hero that uses a bow and arrows to fight? So, he was mocked and made fun of for it... the teachers stop it when they can but... that still didn't help with how unpopular he was and bullied by some... including someone he once considered a friend.

Not even mentioning his father died when he was younger... right after he got his Quirk too... meaning his mom was all he had left. Sure, his old friend's parents were an Aunt and Uncle but... they didn't know about what was going on. Quirk Bias sucks quite a lot.

Neither did his mother... he didn't want to worry them with something like this... it doesn't need to concern them. It hurt that he was alone but... he'll manage... but he does wish he had a friend to be with and talk to sometimes.

He then heard footsteps and looked over to see... a young girl around his age with blue hair that went down her back, her eyes were a beautiful brown, and she had a small smile on her face. She wore a light blue sundress.

"Hello." She said

"U-um... hi?" The boy said a bit confused

"My name is Marvell Wendy... what's yours?" The girl asked

"O-oh... Midoriya... Midoriya Izuku."

"That's a nice name." Wendy said

She walked over to the nearby swing and sat on it, being nearby him. She still had a present smile on her face while he looked a bit nervous and confused... why was she hanging out with a weirdo like him.

He rubbed the back of his head, now that he thinks about it... he's never seen her around before.

"H-hey... I've never seen you before." Izuku said

"Oh, I'm new here... my... orphanage decides to move locations and they chose here." Wendy explained

"W-wow... you're an orphan?" Izuku asked surprised

Wendy looked down a bit sad before nodding slightly, he felt a little bad for bringing it up... she must have been made fun of it before. He can tell... he's had that same look on his face too when someone asked him about his Quirk.

"Yeah... my caretaker... Grandeeny... she... she died." She said

"O-oh... s-sorry." Izuku said

"It's fine... you... aren't the first to ask." Wendy said a bit sad

"...W-what's your Quirk?" Izuku asked

Wendy perked up slightly and smiled at him which made him smile back, he's gonna make it up for bringing up that memory. He's lost someone... and it hurts when someone brings it up.

"My Quirk is called Sky Dragon, it allows me to consume air and use it in attacks while being able to heal people of things." She said

"W-wow! That sounds awesome!" Izuku said

"Yep... what's your Quirk?" Wendy asked

Izuku then looked down a bit ashamed, rubbing his arm slightly. Should he tell her? She might walk away and... judge him for it. He can't leave her hanging... and he can't lie to her about it.

He decided to face the music and... tell her what her Quirk is... he won't blame her if she doesn't like him.

"M-mine is called... Angel Bow... it allows me to summon a bow and fire arrows with... different powers." He said

A few moments of silence... silence that made the young boy a bit anxious... how long was it gonna be before she made fun of him and walked away? It was a couple more moments... before Wendy smiled a little more as she nodded slightly in acceptance.

"That sounds cool." She said

"Y-you don't find it weird?" Izuku asked surprised

"Why would I find it weird? I mean... I eat air to use my Quirk... so why would it be weird for you to use bow for yours?" Wendy asked back

Izuku smiled slightly at this, she didn't find him weird... maybe... she can be friends with him.

"Yeah... so... who's your favorite Hero then?" He asked

"Hmmm... I like All Might... he's big and strong and he helps those around him! I wanna be like that!" Wendy said cheerfully

"M-me too." Izuku said, smiling a little more

The two then continued to talk for a while, talking about Heroes, their favorite things, and some of their favorite books. The two of them liked reading quite a lot actually, which was something that was interesting.

After that, they talked about various things that they liked also. They had a great time talking to each other, and soon, it was getting dark.

Wendy noticed this and gasped slightly.

"I have to head home!" She said

"O-oh! I have to head home too... see you tomorrow at school?" Izuku asked

"What school do you go to?" Wendy asked

"G-Genten Elementary." Izuku said

"I'm attending there tomorrow... so see ya then!" Wendy said

She then ran off, waving as she did. He smiled slightly as he began heading home too... he made a friend today... a really nice one... maybe he can visit where she lives sometimes?

He'd love to hang out with her more... for the first time in a while... he feels a kinship with someone.

* * *

[ **Several Months later...** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tzEYMmTaDmY)

Izuku hummed happily to himself as he walked with Wendy, they've been hanging out for quite a bit and they've become pretty good friends over that series of time. He's even met a few of her 'family' members which were interesting.

The Orphanage treated each other like family, not too many kids were adopted usually but they hung around there still. The person who was the head of the orphanage was a nice man too, his name was Dreyar Makarov.

His grandson, Dreyar Laxus, helps him run the place. In his younger years, he was a hot-headed youth but now he's since cooled down quite a lot. A person who works there quite a lot is also Conbolt Macao.

There were quite a few kids that lived there and they were generally happy with where they were, some of them had pretty sad pasts. Losing parental figures, being abandoned, or not having a family in the first place.

They named it the Fairy Tail Orphanage because it's where kids usually lived like it was a Fairy Tail.

He hasn't visited the place yet... but now he is!

"Wendy-chan, it's nice that you're allowing me to visit your Orphanage with you. I'm kinda... surprised that you're wanting me to come over." Izuku said

"Izu-kun, I'm wanting you to come over because... everyone else wants to meet you." Wendy said

"Huh... why?" Izuku asked

"We're all pretty similar in a way... Natsu's Quirk Flame Scale which makes him produce fire and be like a Dragon or with Gray and his Quirk Ice-Make which allows him to form and control Ice." Wendy said with a smile

"...Oh... so what you're saying is... we have weird yet similar abilities? And because of that... they want to meet me?" Izuku asked surprised

"Yep!" Wendy said happily

"...I... I'm surprised that's the case. You make everyone else sound like they have more normal-sounding Quirks. I've seen what Erza-chan's capable of along with Lucy-chan... their Quirks are pretty weird... but everyone else sounded pretty normal." Izuku said

"I was... downplaying it honestly." Wendy said a bit sheepish

"...Why?" Izuku asked

"Because... I thought you'd think I was weird for having them as family." Wendy said

Izuku wanted to frown at that... but he understood where she was coming from, he's surprisingly understanding for his age. After all, if kids were willing to avoid him for his Quirk... then being family with someone with an even weirder Quirk would...

He sighed soon after and patted her back slightly.

"I understand... but you know me well enough that my Quirk is also pretty weird... so in a way, we're two weird people." Izuku said with a grin

"Heh... yeah." Wendy said

They soon arrived in front of a somewhat large building, it had the words ' **FAIRY TAIL ORPHANAGE** ' on it with a fairy-like symbol hanging over it. It looked... quite grand in all honesty, he looked over at his friend with a small smile.

"Let's head in then." He said

Wendy nodded and opened the door, inside were a variety of kids walking around and talking with each other. Having a good time, looking over them was a tall man with spiked back blonde hair with a tuft in the front and blue eyes.

He has a distinct lightning-bolt shaped scar on his right eye, he had a stoic gaze as he wore an orange tunic over a black undershirt with a black jacket over it with a pair of red pants and grey shoes.

All in all, he looked somewhat intimidating with his muscular body, he then noticed Wendy alongside Izuku which made him smile slightly.

"Wendy, you've brought that Midoriya kid eh?" He asked

"Right." Wendy said

"OH! Wendy, Midoriya-kun!" They heard

They looked over and saw a girl not too much older then Wendy walking over, she had bright red hair that was tied in a braided ponytail and brown colored eyes. She wore a white dress shirt with a small red ribbon on it, she had a pair of black leggings and brown shoes.

She bowed slightly soon afterward.

"Welcome to the Fairy Tail Orphanage Midorya-kun." She said

"Scarlet-san, you don't need to be so formal." Izuku said a bit sheepish

"Erza's always been a bit formal Izu." They heard a familiar voice say

They looked over and saw a boy that was also around Erza's age walk over with a grin on his face, he had pink spikey hair and onyx eyes. He wore a scale-patterned scarf around his neck with a red sleeveless shirt, a pair of dark yellow pants, and dark red boots.

Nearby him was a blue cat with a green pack on its back.

"Aye!" The cat said

"Ah, Dragneel-san and Happy-san. You're here too I see." Izuku said

"Izu, call me Natsu already. I'm not a fan of being called by my last name." Natsu said a bit annoyed

"Well, much like Erza. He's pretty formal Flame-Brain." They heard

They looked over and saw a boy with spiky black hair and dark-blue eyes walk over. He didn't have a shirt on and wore a pair of black pants with brown shoes. He looked slightly annoyed at Natsu with the boy looking at him the same.

"Fullbuster-san, please don't start a fight with him." Izuku sighed

"Like you have any room to talk Ice-head, go put a shirt on already!" Natsu said

"It's warm out today." Was the response

"Gray, you know we have a guest... put on this shirt." Laxus said bored in the background

He then tossed the boy a dark blue sleeveless shirt which was put on soon afterward, the boy himself sighed before gazing at Izuku with a slight grin on his face. He liked Midoriya, especially since he wasn't that judgemental like most kids.

Plus, he had a strong sense of justice which he admired... it reminded him a lot of his old teacher and caretaker Ur.

"So, Wendy finally decided on bringing you here." Gray said

"Yeah, everyone apparently wanted to meet me." Izuku said

"...Huh... well quite a few people have wanted to meet you but I wouldn't say everyone." Gray said

"Right, I meant everyone I know." Wendy said sheepishly

Izuku just chuckled and patted her head, he was a little taller then the girl which annoyed her slightly when he patted her head sometimes. While it felt nice, she didn't need those feelings right now!

"I guess that makes sense... Wendy's mentioned quite a few people... I... haven't met some of them yet." He said

"Yeah, you haven't met Mirajane or Gajeel or the rest of the Strauss siblings. Along with Cana and Juvia. They're some people we've known for quite a bit." Natsu said with a grin

"Huh... that's quite a few people." Izuku said surprised

"Wendy talks about you quite a lot with us along with them, she trusts us with a lot of information about you." Erza said with a nod

Izuku blinks at this slightly before looking at Wendy surprised while she looked a bit embarrassed with a small blush on her face. He wasn't expecting her to talk about him to an extent that others want to meet him.

He's never had that happen before... it's kind of cute that she talks about him that often.

"You talk about me a lot?" Izuku asked

"Y-yeah." Wendy said a bit embarrassed

"Wow... I feel... honored honestly." Izuku said a bit sheepish

Wendy smiled at that slightly soon afterward, the greenette then looked at the others with a slightly raised brow. He was wondering a few things right now, plus he knows they'll answer his questions.

"So... where's Heartfelia-san?" Izuku asked

"Oh, she's out doing some training with her Quirk right now. She wanted to be stronger, she went to the nearby park's forest to train." Gray said

"Huh... that's interesting... I'm betting the people you mentioned are here?" Izuku asked

"Mira's out right now, she wanted to check on Lisanna in the hospital with Elfman." Erza said

"...Right, I remember you guys mentioning that one of the kids here was in the hospital." Izuku said looking down slightly

Lisanna's been sick from a young age, her body was born quite weak and thus made her unable to do very many things. Her condition is stabilizing every day and she should be out of the hospital when she's around fourteen.

Her condition could have been a lot worse had Makarov not found the siblings and had taken them in... it's one of the reasons why he was considered such a kind man. He didn't care what Quirk someone had... as long as he could help them on the right path, it didn't matter.

Izuku had respected the Orphanage Head for that, he's a lot like All Might in a way. Willing to help those in need... he was like All Might himself to these kids practically... he admired that honestly.

"Yeah... I try to visit her too when I can." Natsu said

"...Enough of that, for now, we should wait for them to get back and have them properly introduced to Midoriya." Erza said

"Wait, this is that Midoriya guy Wendy's mentioned?" They soon heard

They looked over and saw a girl with brown hair and purple eyes. She wore a light blue shirt with a pair of short red pants and dark red sandals, she had a smile on her face as she walked over.

Erza nodded and gestured to Izuku soon afterward which made him wave slightly.

"This is Midoriya. Midoriya, meet Alberona Cana." She said

"A pleasure to meet you Alberona-san." Izuku said with a smile

"Don't be formal with me, just call me Cana." Cana said with a grin

"I wouldn't bother with that, he's a lot like Erza." Natsu deadpanned

"Well... except with Wendy, he calls her by her first name quite a lot." Gray pointed out soon afterward

Cana blinked at that before grinning mischievously and looking at the two which made Wendy realize what she was about to do, she's done it way too many times with her. She was about to stop her when the girl said this.

"It looks like Wendy's gotten Izuku wrapped around her little finger then... knew she could do it~" Cana said

Izuku blinked for a moment, not getting what she meant... before it finally hit him causing him to blush greatly alongside Wendy, he then stammered slightly as he looked at her a bit nervously.

"I-I'm not... we're not." He said embarrassed

Cana then laughed at him which made him look at her annoyed, he grumbled slightly as she continued to laugh at them while rolling on the floor slightly. Wendy sighed and patted his back, much like he did when she needed comforting.

He needed some right considering what just happened.

"She teases quite a lot." Wendy said

Erza breathed out slightly with a small smile with Natsu and Gray chuckling slightly, they can laugh at their basically little sister's misery plus Izuku's reaction was quite humorous. Laxus hummed with a small smile before chuckling and shaking his head.

He shipped the two somewhat, he knew that the two kids liked each other, and over time... that was definitely gonna blossom into love. He's seen it happen so many times here at this point it's customary for it to happen.

He already can tell that Natsu is developing a bit of a crush on Lisanna... to which she already had one on him. He definitely knows that's gonna go places, he'll find someone that likes him one of these days.

Maybe Evergreen might wanna go out on a date? He knows the woman likes him enough and he likes her quite a bit... maybe he'll try to take that somewhere? For now, he'll continue taking care of some of these kids.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Izuku was chatting with the others when the doors opened revealing a white haired girl wearing a pink dress with a boy wearing a nice blue sleeveless walking in, nearby was a man with dark blue hair and black eyes.

He wore a white jacket over a pale blue shirt with a pair of brown pants and pair of leopard print shoes. Around his neck was a small crooked cross-shaped necklace. He had a slight grin on his face as he walked.

"We're back from visiting Lisanna, she's doing okay and is recovering well." The man reported

"I'll tell grandpa about this later, he's at a business meeting right now... thanks for the report and for taking them there Macao." Laxus said

"No problem, I like the kids here." Macao said with a grin

The girl and boy walked over to where Izuku and the others were, the white-haired girl smiled at the greenette slightly and extended her hand in a friendly manner.

"I'm Strauss Mirajane, I'm betting you're Midoriya yes?" She said

"Yeah, I'm Midoriya Izuku... pleasure to meet you Strauss-san." Izuku said

"My name is Strauss Elfman... please call me Elfman, I'm not too keen on formality." Elfman said slightly sheepish

Izuku nodded slightly at this, he then noticed Mirajane giving him a look of interest with a slight hum which made him look at her confused. He had no idea why she was giving him that look.

"You know... Wendy has mentioned your Quirk quite a lot... what does your bow look like?" The white-haired girl asked

"Mirajane, you shouldn't-"

"It's fine Erza... as long as I'm not using it, I guess it won't be a problem." Izuku said

He breathed out and held out his hand, bright sparkles appeared in his hand and formed a bow. The upper and lower limbs looked like green angel wings with a bright gem at the ends of where it met the grip.

The grip itself was a bright red and seemed almost mechanical, the whole bow itself seemed mechanical in nature. One strange thing about it was... it didn't have a string on it.

He held the bow up slightly, showing it to them.

"This is what my Quirk is... now the reason why I called it Angel Bow is well... it looked like an angel made into a bow... dumb reason, I know but I think it's a pretty name honestly." Izuku said

"I don't think it's dumb... makes it sound kinda cool." Wendy said with a smile

Izuku blushed slightly and rubbed the back of is head with a slightly sheepish look.

"Thanks.. but yeah, the bow is able to fire out a variety of arrows... the reason why their isn't a draw string is because I have to focus power into the bow in order to do it. Without it, the bow is pretty much useful for... not a lot. In fact, I can collapse slightly in order to not only keep it on me but so I don't have to carry it all the time into battle." He explained

"Useful." Mirajane said

"It is... so that's why my Quirk looks like." Izuku said

The bow then disappeared in sparkles of light, Elfman nodded slightly at this.

"Well, it's a good Quirk. You'd be a good Hero with it... my Quirk is known as Beast form. It allows me to transform into... well monstrous beasts... it's one of the reasons why our parents kicked us out." He said a bit sadly

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Izuku said

"It's fine... but regardless, your Quirk is amazing. Compared to ours, it's pretty useful." Mirajane said

"I mean... I have some of the powers of a Fire Dragon but that doesn't exactly leave me with much." Natsu said a bit sheepish

Erza smiled slightly and gave the greenette a pat on the back which made him look at her and the others a bit amazed at their compliments towards his Quirk.

"Point is, your Quirk is quite versatile. It might be strange and people might think it's not entirely useful... but the usefulness of your Quirk is only limited to what you can do." She said

"W-wow... thanks guys." Izuku said with a small smile

"Hey, we're just being honest. Izuku, you know that you'll do great things. I mean... we're all wanting to be Heroes right?" Gray asked

"Honestly, I'm wanting to go for Business... I'm not really wanting to fight all that often. Plus I know a lot about money." Elfman said

"I am wanting to be a Hero." Mirajane said with a smile

Everyone then nodded, they had all decided on what their futures were gonna be. Some of them were gonna be Heroes and others would work in business, that day... they all vowed to themselves to achieve this dream.

Together as friends, comrades, and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is that for the first chapter.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it cause... I uh... had to do a lot of plot here.
> 
> Plus I KNOW it is a bit of a stretch to make the characters AROUND the same age BUT... I needed to make SURE they'd all hang out together.
> 
> Now... a FEW characters from the original series are gonna be replaced. Some for obvious reasons.
> 
> Ojiro (Tailman is a boring-ass name and he doesn't have that much character to him honestly), Hagakure (even though she's one of my waifu's... 〒▽〒), Mineta (YOU ALREADY HECCING KNOW WHY!) for Class 1-A
> 
> and for Class 1-B. Shiozaki (She's nice but... not that interesting besides the fact that she's a Christian plus one of the characters replacing her will have some REAL irony), Manga (Look, his Quirk is interesting but... how did he pass the Entrance Exam exactly? I don't think sound effects can do much besides distract robots... I think... don't quote me on this), Kojiro (Glue's pretty neat and all but not much I could do here... while I could make him related to Cementoss... I don't think I can do much beyond that as said before), and Yui (Size is nice and all but... there's barely any information on her besides a whole bunch of fun facts... despite her Quirk having some interesting things they could work with plus she has kinda a boring personality... and well... I like interesting personalities) for Class 1-B.
> 
> Natsu, Gray, and Wendy will be in 1-A with the Gajeel, Mirajane, Lucy, and Erza being in 1-B.
> 
> While Erza is a main character in Fairy Tail, imagine her hitting Monoma a whole bunch? That'd be pretty funny.
> 
> Plus Lucy chilling in 1-B is neat... she'd probably hang out with Pony and teach her Japanese would be a neat thing to write. She'd also be a contrast to Momo in this universe since she isn't rich anymore... reasons will be explained inside the story.
> 
> Gajeel being in Class 1-B makes sense because he'd probably have a shonen rivalry with Tesutesu because of him eating Iron and well... him TURNING INTO IRON. I mean... that'd probably make something happen right?
> 
> Mirajane cause... class mom... I mean Kendo is kind of the class big sis so... class mom... ye.
> 
> Now Elfman and Juvia (since they were mentioned in the tags) are gonna be in the General Class. Elfman's ability CAN make him a Hero but in this universe, I think him being a Business Class student would be cool... sorry if that sounds dumb.
> 
> Juvia, meanwhile, I think would work well in the Support Department. I mean... she certainly CAN invent things... at least that's what I think she could do.
> 
> Plus, she'll be able to pester Gray during lunch in U.A which I think would make for some neat interactions.
> 
> Now where does this leave the other Fairy Tail Characters?
> 
> You'll see them around... trust me.
> 
> (Edit: After some deliberation, Lisanna WILL show up for the Entrance Exams... now, she won't be able to enter the Hero Course for reasons stated when the chapter is posted (or if you've reached it by the time someone is reading this or something) and will be in the General Education Course... not everyone can be a Hero is all I can say. Sorry to all you Lisanna fans... but she's still getting shipped with Natsu... so yeah... you still have your day (o0▽0)ブ)


	2. Ai no toshi tōge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Little thing I'm gonna mention now.
> 
> The Chapter titles are gonna be in Japanese... why?
> 
> Well, it's because they're gonna reveal some details about character interactions, events, etc.
> 
> So if anyone translates them... they get a cookie.

**|[PLAY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uS7tObw1fZg) [ITEMS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f77SKdyn-1Y)|**

A young boy with green hair was standing on a beach, looking out into the ocean with a stoic gaze. His hands were in the pockets of an old pair of jeans, his white t-shirt ruffling slightly in the wind, the tails of his dark green jacket blowing in the wind, his bright red shoes standing in the sand.

He's been standing here for quite a bit now, looking at the ocean in thought. It's been a long few years for him... ever since he's met his friends. He's gained a lot of confidence and has been living life the best way he can for a while... despite everything he's had to go through recently.

Right now, he's in his final year of middle school... the last stretch before he finally attends the school of his dreams... but he's had to deal with the people at his school always looking at him strangely or just wanting to beat him up... with one definite exception.

His best friend and practically childhood friend... Wendy... she's been one of the things keeping him from just giving up on life entirely. There isn't a day that doesn't go by where he doesn't smile around her general presence.

Whenever there's a day that just feels like the world wants to beat him down... she's usually there helping him back up onto his feet. Whenever he gets beaten up by his bully... she's there using her Quirk to heal him.

He can't help but for the life of him... smile when she gently scolds him for not running and finding someone to help him. It's nice to know that he has someone in his school to help him that's not a teacher.

Those memories... they're incredibly important to him. Especially now... he's been feeling a bit defeated now... his mother got into an accident recently, lost her arm and leg. She's still having to adjust.

Masaru, who's usually a gentle man, decided to cut things off with Mitsuki... he's had enough of her constant yelling and foulness. He's had to deal with the fact that their own SON was bullying a kid that he considered a nephew in all but blood.

He knew that he was partially at fault... he should have tried more... but his former wife didn't try anything to stop it... and he didn't feel any real love anymore... not since Bakugo was born and she started yelling.

She's been like that for a long time and it wasn't ever really a problem but... as time went on, it BECAME a problem and all it left was a violent and bubbling volcano. He couldn't live that life... hence why he left.

Ever since then, Mitsuki has withdrawn a lot of her anger after her own husband told her flat out that she has a problem. She's even been going to therapy about it... and forcing her son to go too.

And well... she found out that her son had a lot of problems... a superiority complex combined with an inferiority complex, Golden Child Syndrom (in which he feels that validation is tied with success in life and his skills), and severe anger-issues.

He's needed a lot of therapy... which he tries to not accept out of pure stubbornness... with all of this in mind, he's now become even _more_ violent... taking out his frustrations on who he can.

Worse still, the school usually lets him get away with it since he's one of the best students (near another) and thus would give them a HUGE boost in popularity if he made it as a Hero.

This has led to him gaining the title known as 'The Explosive Bull' in which if you anger him... he'll come charging at you with guns blazing.

In fact, plenty of students are now afraid of him and afraid of being his target... some of them are his permanent punching bags.

The young boy was one of those people he tried to fight often... and sometimes was able to.

Yet during their fights, never once did the boy fight back... he knew that he wouldn't be any better if he threw a punch towards the boy and it would most likely be covered up anyway.

Wendy always tells him that someone will take care of it but... this is their final year... if U.A can't take care of it... then who will?

This has made him a bit cynical in some aspects... but he still remains an optimist in others.

This beach he's at right now... his father used to take him here so long ago... those days... those days were some of the best days he's had in a long while... he'd love to have some of those days back.

He then heard footsteps on the beach, he turned his gaze to see a girl with long blue hair tied in pigtails held up by animal ear-like attachments running towards him. She had a red long-sleeved top with two gold buttons in the center and an orange ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small white pattern around the shoulders and a small black trim around the upturned cuffs.

She had a frilled skirt with a small white trim running around right above the end. She also wears thigh high socks with a pair of navy blue sandals.

He smiled slightly as she stopped in front of him, she looked around the beach for a moment.

"Ya know... you did a lot of work on his place in the last couple months." She said

"Yep... took a lot of effort... I'm glad Elfman was able to help with his enormous strength... seriously, for a guy wanting to be a business student at U.A... he's seriously built for Hero-Work." The boy said with a slight deadpan at the end

"I won't deny that at all... hey Izuku." The girl asked

"What Wendy?" Izuku asked

"...Why did you invite me out here? We have a week left before schools out... so... I'm curious why you're wanting to visit this place?" Wendy asked

"...Figured we could just talk for a moment... plus this place was well... the same beach my father took me to when I was younger." Izuku explained

"Oh right! That day... it's coming up isn't it?" Wendy asked a bit sadly

"Next month... hard to believe... it's been over ten years already..." Izuku trailed off

He then turned his gaze back to the ocean... ten years... hard to believe it would have been that long since his father died... it still feels like just a few days ago... he was mourning over his father with his mother crying in the arms of her best friend.

But... he's grown stronger now... he'll be an amazing hero... he just knows it.

"...Hey... Izu-kun... what do you think U.A will be like?" Wendy asked suddenly

He blinked and turned his gaze towards her again, she was looking down at the sand slightly. He then smiled and patted her head, the girl was still shorter then him after all.

"I think it'll be a nice place... I mean... it has to be if it's number one in the country despite its acceptance rates." Izuku said

"Yeah... so... do you think Bakugo will get in then?" Wendy said

"Sadly... he might... he might be expelled for his behavior but considering how the world usually is those with powerful Quirks." Izuku said gently

"...Well... if he does, then I guess we'll just have to ignore him. He won't be able to hurt you, not as long as I'm around!" Wendy said with a determined gaze

"And don't forget about the others." Izuku said a bit cheekily

"U-um yeah, and the others too." Wendy said a bit sheepishly

Izuku chuckled at this, she was always so adamant about staying with him... almost seems like she has a crush on him... but that can't be the case, they've been around each other since childhood.

And while he does find her quite attractive... he can't help but feel... she'd find someone better then him. He does have a small crush on her but... he doesn't want to risk it being un-requited.

So he'll just keep it within his heart... like he does with other things.

"Hey, did you hear about those new Heroes that were interning with Sir Nighteye? I hear that they're some of the best students in U.A!" Wendy said

"Huh, I've been hearing about them. They're supposed to be in their third year by the time we enter right?" Izuku said

"Yep! It's amazing that they're that strong anyway! I wonder what they're like?" Wendy said

Soon, they just talked on the beach about various topics. Having a good old time, during a lot of conversations with Izuku... Wendy had this thought.

' _One day Izuku... one day I'll tell you._ '

* * *

[That February](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azcKDi9K8as)

Targets were hanging from various trees in a forest, all with small holes in various places on it. Izuku was behind a nearby tree with a glowing white arrow drawn from a bow in his hands, he was wearing a pair of brown archer's gloves. His mom gave it to him as a gift, something to use for his Quirk... he cherished this gift always.

He went out from behind the tree and fired an arrow into the center of the target, he then charged forth and began firing multiple arrows and multiple targets that were at different distances. He managed to hit the bullseye on every target.

He then jumped over and log, aiming upward as he grabbed a nearby rope with a powerful pull. A punch of clay birds flew into the air, he fired off multiple arrows and broke them.

Soon afterward, he rolled across the ground before getting back up and continued running in one fluid motion. He kept running as he fired arrows at multiple targets that had appeared.

Training dummies popped out from nearby bushes, he made an arrow in his hands and began slashing at them. It was never said that he couldn't just _make_ arrows in his hand as a weapon.

He continued forth through the woods, fast as the wind while firing arrows and hitting the targets around him. He then noticed that in front of him was a somewhat large pit, he aimed his arrow forth and fired with a thin beam of energy behind it.

Jumping up into the air, he landed on the beam and began riding across the pit while grinding on the light. He jumped off at the end and continued on, the way he made disappearing soon afterward.

With more targets, he fired off more and more arrows. Managing to still hit them all in the center, slashing at targets, and jumping from area to area. Doing rigorous training.

After a few moments, he then rolled under a sandbag hanging from a rope that almost hit him. He then rolled under another before sliding under a series of branches that would have made him crawl under it.

It was only a few moments of sliding before he arrived on the other side, he got up and then continued onward through the forest. Firing arrow after arrow into target after target.

Before finally arriving at a [finish line](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sT1-ovQuLHk) with a slight breath, he lowered his bow as Wendy with a few people stood nearby behind the finish line he just ran through.

He smiled slightly as he dismissed his bow, nodding at his childhood friend whom was holding a clipboard.

"How well did I do?" He asked

"You manage to hit fifty targets out of well... fifty, dodged all the sandbags, and manage to get through the obstacles with ease with a time of four minutes and five seconds. It'd rank that a solid A." Wendy said with a smile while writing some items down on the clipboard

Izuku smiled slightly at that, content with the results he was just told. He's been running that obstacle course that he and his friends have made for quite a while... so it's not too bad that he managed to make it through that well.

Back then, it would take him a good while to get through it... but he's trained hard enough... and gotten strong enough to get through the course.

"[A minute less then last time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0pQKgi5SB8)... damn, you're always improving huh?" A boy with pink hair said with a small shake of his head

"Natsu, you know that he's wanting to be a Hero." A red-headed girl scolded

"Erza... he was complimenting him." A boy with short black hair said

"Oh... my mistake." Erza said

"That being said, you always train so much... I'm amazed that you've dedicated yourself this much." A white-haired girl said

"Eh... I mean, it's a little weird that you would but an admirable effort." A boy with long dark hair and red eyes said with a huff

The boy had multiple piercings on his face. Specifically over his eyes brows, near the bridge of his nose, and two on his chin alongside a pair of studded earrings. He wore a set of studs on his left arm with his right being covered by the sleeve of his shirt.

His attire consisted of a shabby, black, one-sleeved tunic with studded edges with a pair of beige pants inside studded black boots. He had generally a tough and threatening look to him, almost making him seem like he's a delinquent.

Natsu then grinned slightly while patting the boy's back, his attire changed slightly over the years from his usual sleeveless. Now he wore a red sleeveless vest with a black tank-top underneath, revealing his somewhat muscular feature on his arms.

He had a pair of dark yellow pants and a pair of black shoes.

"I think what Gajeel here is saying is that he's impressed that you've managed to train this hard and is pretty amazed that you manage to make your total time go down this low." He said teasingly

"...Don't put words into my mouth." Gajeel said, looking away with a huff

Izuku deadpanned slightly, yep... that was his tsundere friend for him. He's not exactly open with emotions... been like that since around five years ago when he joined the Fairy Tail Orphanage.

His parents... weren't good people and the orphanage took him in, his right arm was always covered for some odd reason. Either with bandages or clothing and he had gotten piercings recently.

It helped with his Quirk was an explanation, the piercing's allowed him to use the metal on his body and cover himself with it.

His Quirk was called 'Iron-Eater' which made him eat iron in order to use various abilities that he's trained.

He then sighed and smiled slightly.

"Well, at least I have your vote of confidence still." Izuku said

"...Kids at school giving you trouble still?" A blonde girl with blue eyes asked

She had flowing blonde hair with a blue bow in it. She wore a white and blue sleeveless top with a blue skirt and a pair of long black boots. Around her waist was also a brown belt with a series of keys in it.

Izuku nodded slightly at her.

"Yeah but... I'm learning to deal with it Lucy." He said

"It's unfair that those asshats treat you that way." The black-haired boy said

"I know Gray... but I'm certainly dealing with it still." Izuku said

"Doesn't mean you have to, besides, can't you kick their asses with your Quirk?" A blue cat asked

"...Happy... that isn't right. Look, we've pretty much already graduated from our Middle Schools and the Entrance exams are coming up in a couple of weeks. I don't have to worry too much." Izuku said

"Except for the fact that Bakugo is gunning for it too... and would not be very content with you attending or passing." Erza said with a frown

Izuku winced, whenever she frowned at him... he knew what that look from her meant... he said something dumb that would have most likely gotten him hurt if he didn't take a moment and think about it.

He sighed, he can't deny her point... his old childhood friend would be gunning for U.A too... and hates him to an extent of wanting to tear off his arms and beat him to near-death with them... then finishing the job by using his skull.

How he would manage that? Well, the explosive boy would certainly find a way to make it happen.

It would be wrong to deny the fact that Bakugo would try to hurt him the moment he learned that he passed... or worse, try to kill him. The boy wouldn't respect him, that much is assured.

"I can't deny that... but I'm not about to give up on attending U.A... risks or not, I'm not gonna let Bakugo scare me." Izuku said determined

"...I'm aware... you have been dreaming about attending for a while... it'd be wrong for you to not go because of one person... but I am telling you that you should still worry about Bakugo's violent outbursts." Erza explained

"Fair point... and I acknowledge that... I know what I have to do in case he does try anything." Izuku said

He looked at his bow soon afterward... he's still reluctant to use his Quirk outside of training. He won't mind using it during the Exam or in his time at U.A but... outside of those things... he doesn't really want to use it in self-defense. Justified as he may be... it doesn't feel right to.

Suddenly, he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Wendy smiling at him, he smiled back slightly. He felt a bit better now... he doesn't have time to focus on possible enemies... he has to focus on the Exam ahead.

He breathed out soon afterward and nodded.

"I think that's enough training for today, I've already been working on my stamina for a while now and just got a new time on the course... so it'd be better that I take a break... so where do you guys wanna head to?" Izuku asked

"Hmmm... I've heard about a new place that's opened up... Crystal Cafe as it was called... I hear they have a great blend known as the Blend Of Seven Heavens." Erza said with a smile

"Huh... yeah, I heard the place from my mother after she went out on one of her jogs. The place opened up nearby where I live... I think it would be a good idea to head there." Izuku said

Soon, everyone headed off to the cafe and took their orders from a blonde spiky man alongside a woman with black hair. Nearby, tending to the flowers of the cafe, was a brown-haired woman.

They all seemed nice enough, and they enjoyed their time at the cafe. Talking about various events going on... like a new Hero that's been rising quite rapidly through the rankings.

His Hero name was... quite odd... they were called Joker... they apparently had the ability to summon spirits and use them in battle. It did require him tearing off a mask from his face when he summoned his power... which sounded like it hurt a lot.

Other then that, he relied on Support Equipment for combat. In fact, rumors were spreading that he was gonna start an Agency known as Phantoms Of Heart... but nothing was confirmed yet.

During all the relaxation and fun, Izuku turned his gaze towards the sky outside. He wondered... if he was capable of getting through the Entrance Exam?

Again, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, he looked over and saw Wendy giving him a smile yet again... one that put him at ease as per usual.

He can do it... he's got his friends... he's got his training... and he knows how to fight well enough... he'll be able to do this.

His dream won't die... he'll make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that for this chapter.
> 
> Guess I'm pulling out 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 trope... you know the one I'm talking about. It's trope that I like in all honesty.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandoms.


	3. Nenshō kettei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Anyone else like references?
> 
> Cause... there's gonna be some in this chapter... gonna warn you now.
> 
> Other then that, I'm happy that some people are enjoying the series... sure it is replacing an idea that was pretty grand but I'm kinda having fun writing this. It's making me have to learn how to write long and more descriptive sentences for characters' thoughts, words, and general descriptions.
> 
> So in a way... this story is practice for more long-form writing... neat right?
> 
> Anyway, enough about me. Let's get the show on the road!

**|[Play Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lA7npsd5xKc)|**

Izuku readied himself as he walked towards U.A with his friends behind him, he knew that the day has come. The day that he would have to prove his worth to U.A and make sure that he had a place inside the school... he had a feeling that this wouldn't be easy and kept himself steeled for the coming battle ahead. He knew it wasn't gonna be easy, he knew that he's gonna have to give it his all if he's gonna have a CHANCE of making it in, and he's certainly knows that what's up ahead may overwhelm him if he doesn't keep himself calm.

He looked back at the others as they arrived in front of U.A, he breathed out soon afterward. He collected his head slightly and got his thoughts together, right now his mind feels somewhat like a jumbled mess.

"Alright, guys... now this isn't gonna be easy... especially considering the fact that we're having to prove ourselves to the people of this school... I have a feeling we'll be separated for this event... if we aren't, we can't help each other too much... only if we need to... we might get points for working together but I'd rather not risk that... and make sure not to cause too much damage Natsu." Izuku said

"HEY!" Natsu said annoyed

"We'll do our best." Wendy cheered

Izuku smiled, they walked inside the building soon afterward. They first had to go through the written Exam... which Natsu wasn't gonna be too good at, luckily for him, a majority of the questions were quite simple. Meaning he wouldn't have TOO hard a time getting through the whole thing.

For the greenette... they felt... laughably easy in all honesty. Hell, the end part had him do an essay on the ideals of Humanity... which wasn't too hard considering the fact that he's studied Jungian Philosophy for a bit. Most of which he had applied into the essay and used it as a sort of base for a good chunk of it.

He got into it because some guy named 'Mark' told him about it, found the concept interesting... he wondered who was anyway. He had a yellow cap on and looked... a bit strange in all honesty.

But that didn't matter too much, he learned quite a lot about the whole idea and got really into it... someone could probably make a game based around that sort of thing.

Regardless, the essay wasn't too hard and he managed to turn it in before quite a few people which surprised even him. He thought a few people would finish by now.

He sat in his chair and steepled his hands while looking forward, thinking about various things. Like... what the Combat Portion of the Exam offered... and what kind of people would be teaching at this school.

He knew Present Mic and Midnight were teaching here, they were quite famous for being some of the more... interesting teachers at this school. Though there were quite a few members of the faculty.

For instance, one of the workers there was named Spike... and he was a part of the janitorial staff. He was considered a very likable and approachable person, even had information if you asked right.

Not illegal information but... little fun facts about the school and a bit of history relating to it, small things like that.

For example, Nedzu apparently eats cheese and crackers occasionally... which was odd considering the extent he goes to for people not to know that, which is an odd thing to mention when he overheard it from a General Ed student.

Things like that... he did wonder how he knew all of this though? Questions to ask if he ever meets the mysterious man... it's also really hard to meet the guy usually, he's not seen very often.

Hard to catch you, see him go around a corner and all of a sudden... he's not even there anymore. Odd event really, almost made the man seem like a ghost of some kind.

He then noticed a few people were staring at him a bit nervous, he then realized his gaze intensified greatly as he was thinking to himself... maybe it could have been more intense had he been wearing glasses... like in anime.

Before he knew it, his various thoughts were gone as Present Mic yelled out that the test was over... for a person operating a quiet test environment. He was quite loud... but that was his gimmick anyway.

After that, it was time for the combat portion... something that had made him slightly nervous. He wondered if he was gonna be able to properly deal with this one.

He sat nearby Wendy, since they were technically speaking attending the same school and thus wouldn't be in the same exam, as Present Mic began to speak.

"HELLO LISTENERS! Welcome to the U.A Practical Combat Exams! I'm your host, Present Mic! Can anyone give me a HEYO!" The Voice Hero yelled out

"HEYO!" Wendy yelled out

"Thank you Listener Number four thousand, seven hundred and seventy-seven! Now onto the instructions!" Present Mic said

Izuku mentally chuckled, the girl was a fan of Present Mic like she was. His energetic personality resonated with her greatly and she always liked listening to him talk on the radio about things. He doesn't blame her, the Hero is very popular on the radio for a good reason. If he remembers right, his radio station is the fifth most popular in Japan and is the twenty-fifth most popular worldwide if he decided to broadcast that far.

In basic terms, it was hard to hate the man. In fact, his radio station was called Put Your Hands Up Radio which was... an interesting name to say the least. But it was one that caught plenty of people's attention at the very least.

"Now, the exam is relatively simple. What you need to do is this, beat the robot Villains in your area to earn points. There are three main types, the One-Pointer, the Two-Pointer, and the Three-Pointer. Each of them being worth the points mentioned." Present Mic explained

"Wait a second!" Everyone heard

They looked over and saw a boy wearing a private school uniform with blue hair and generally a rectangular body set standing up, with his hand in the air with an objective look on his face. Izuku felt a bit annoyed at this interruption, he had a feeling that Present Mic was gonna explain something important before he interrupted.

After all, it'd be a bad idea for U.A to not explain EVERYTHING that their combat exam had to offer. Doing that wouldn't give them their fame in the first place, they don't usually mince words from what he's heard. Especially with a tired black haired teacher in one of the Hero Courses, he was a tough man to impress.

In fact, rumors say he expelled his entire last year... all because they didn't have potential... which showed since a couple of them turned into criminals with pretty obvious views on Quirkless people. They weren't good, that much he could at least say.

But regardless, the school would have explained everything that they needed to know to this point. So what point would it bring to interrupt them?

"It said right here, that there were FOUR types of robot Villains. Do not tell me this a-"

"Oi, can you please let the man speak." Izuku said

The boy blinked and looked at him a bit indignant, the greenette sighed and gazed at Present Mic whom was a bit caught off guard by the secondary interruption. He wasn't expecting someone to interrupt someone like that... even if it was a bit rude in the first place.

For some odd reason, the Sound Hero had a feeling he would like the boy... and he had no idea why. Wendy, meanwhile, was a bit proud. The formerly shy and nervous boy she knew when they were younger was a lot more confident and bolder then before.

It's good to see all that training over the years did him some good, after all, a year after they became friends. He had started training his Quirk a lot more, saying that 'if he wants to be a Hero, then he needs to put in the effort to do it'.

Those words always struck a chord with her which made her train herself a bit more, she couldn't be left in the dust... even if it was her crush being the one to do it in the first place.

"You were about to explain that, correct?" Izuku asked

"Correct! I was about to say that there is a fourth Villain but it's worth zero points, so don't bother going out of your way to defeat it... but be careful, one misstep and it might get you hurt!" Present Mic said

Izuku had a feeling that Zero-Pointer... was something more then they were letting on. Why have a robot worth Zero-Points? That doesn't exactly make sense... but he then looked through the words yet again.

One misstep and it might get you hurt... was he implying that there was something more to the exam that involved rescuing people? It was something he planned on doing anyway but... it would make sense to possibly award points for that kind of thing.

A Hero is meant to save others from harm, there would be no point in letting in anyone who refused to save people. You can't just fight Villains but you also have to save people from getting hurt by said Villains.

Honestly, he wasn't expecting to hear that rescuing people should be a thing that people who want to be Heroes should be doing if they want to go down that path. But it made sense to mention it, some people had incredibly vain reasons for being a Hero.

For instance, a purple-haired boy said he wanted to be a Hero in order to have women attracted to him... of course, he was arrested three weeks later for nearly sexually assaulting someone. Turns out he was a pervert also.

Looks like he didn't get that chance to become a Hero... which would have been good since he would have probably sexually assaulted someone during his career. Call that a bullet dodged.

The blue-haired boy, while Izuku was in his thoughts, looked a bit embarrassed and nodded.

"I-I see... I apologize for the interruption then." He said before sitting down

Natsu was tempted to yell something out but a quick glare from a girl with short white hair stopped him in his tracks, she looked a bit similar to Mirajane in some respects. She smiled slightly as she looked back at the front soon afterward.

**Strauss Lisanna**

**Quirk: Animal Form**

**Description: She can shift parts of her body or her WHOLE body into animal forms, this takes a toll on her stamina but she's quite capable at fighting nonetheless**

Izuku's thoughts were brought out as the presentation ended, he got up and went towards the changing rooms where he got out of his school uniform and changed into something a bit more... suited for the task up ahead.

* * *

[After a short bus trip](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLCbcdfBz9w), the greenette had managed to arrive at his designated area known as Battle Center B. It was a large fake-city where various Examinees would have to go in and basically fight the robotic Villains. Fairly simple but considering how many people were there... it wouldn't be too easy to get points if some of the Examinees had strong enough Quirks. Luckily, Izuku didn't need to worry too much thanks to his bow.

He knew that he needed a simple yet effective outfit for this exam, so he decided to go for some simple clothing that he could get his hands on easily. He wore a simple green sleeveless with a black combat vest (surprisingly cheap too) with a pair of dark red pants and his usual shoes, he had his usual pair of archer's gloves on since it did assist with his Quirk.

The archer's gloves were made for minimizing any damage that he might get while using his Quirk, now while the arrows and string are made of energy, a misfire can hurt him quite easily. Plus, they did fit the aesthetic of him being an archer of some sorts... he still hasn't really decided on what his costume would look like... he'll figure that out when he talks with Wendy and the others.

Nearby, he noticed a girl with brown hair that looked nervous. For a moment, he wondered if he should check on her or not... he sighed to himself and decided to check on her. He can't help but want to help the girl, he was about to walk over when he felt a hand on his shoulder. For a brief moment, he got flashbacks to Bakugo before turning around and seeing that blue-haired guy from earlier.

"You shouldn't bother her, she looks like she's focusing." The boy said

"Oh... I was actually going over to check on her, she looked a bit nervous and figured she'd need some encouragement." Izuku responded

"...It looked a lot like you were about to sabotage her." The boy said with arms crossed

"...Well fuck you then." Izuku said which caught the attention of a few people

The boy's eyes widened as he looked somewhat offended, the greenette turned towards him with an annoyed expression. He wasn't exactly in the mood to be accused of things, hell Bakugo accused him of trying to attend U.A in order to one-up him.

In actuality, since U.A is the NUMBER ONE HERO school and is practically the best place to go in order to be a Hero. If he wants even a CHANCE of breaking into the Hero Industry, then he needs the best place possible if he wants to do so.

So it makes sense for him to attend, it has the best education and gives him the best chances of breaking into the rankings. He might not become Number One immediately but he'll be able to get into the top twenty at the very least.

In this moment right now, this guy was bringing back flashbacks of that and is severely annoying him. He's already interrupted Present Mic's presentation, he doesn't need to deal with him being a nuisance either.

"You're assuming I'd sabotage another classmate at the risk of my own career? What the hell is wrong with you? I mean, I get it, you're trying to play the studious good guy but that doesn't give you an excuse to be a dick. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go talk to that girl and cheer her up a little. So go off and bother someone else." Izuku said blandly

He then walked off before the studious boy could say another word, a few Examinees even muttered that he had a good point and that blue-haired kid WAS being somewhat annoying. The greenette, meanwhile, walked over to the nervous girl and gently tapped her shoulder which made her turn to look at him.

He smiled slightly and patted her shoulder which comforted her slightly, her father did it a lot whenever she felt good or needed a bit of comforting. So him doing this kinda helped a lot honestly.

"Nervous huh?" He asked

"Y-yeah." The girl said

"Don't worry about it, just take a few calming breathes and focus on the exam. As long as you help people out, destroy some robots, and do well. There's a chance you should pass." Izuku said

"R-right, thanks." The girl said

"No problem, and good luck on the exam." Izuku said before walking off

The girl smiled slightly, she was a bit nervous but... now she felt a bit better. The green-haired boy... she'll remember him if he ever gets into U.A and into the same class as her. He doesn't seem so bad plus she had a feeling that he's a bit smarter then he looks.

From a brief glance, he seems like a pretty plain person despite his green hair and freckles but when she gets a better look. He seems quite strong and knowledgeable, to a point where it's almost comforting.

She clenched her fists and looked at the gate determined, she was gonna try and do her best. That boy will be her inspiration to carry her forward!

Izuku noticed this determination and secretly smiled, he's glad to have inspired her. Right now, however, he has to focus on getting in. He has no doubts that she'll get in, he has a feeling she'll make it.

His eyes went steely as he stared at the gate, he knew that at any moment... it will open. He knows that since U.A is an unconventional school... that means they do things differently.

With that in mind, they most likely opened the gate right about-

***CLANG! CREAK!***

Izuku summoned his bow and charged forth, already pulling back an arrow. He fired it and it hit right through the One-Pointer in front of him, destroying it easily. He then continued on and pulled another arrow, hitting a Two-Pointer nearby.

He's gonna have to work quite a lot if he's gonna get in, he then noticed the other Examinees charge in as he heard Present Mic saying there weren't any countdowns in real life and to follow 'the green-haired boy's' example.

With a small breath, he fired off another arrow and hit yet another Two-Pointer. He has a long trial ahead of him, so he's gonna have to do his best to be able to get into the school.

[ **[PLAY: SHIN MEGAM TENSEI IF: BATTLE THEME (AKIRA VOLUME)]** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6t26qnRn3aQ)

_**Battle START** _

Izuku continued charging forth, firing out arrow after arrow towards robot Villain with points accumulating with each shot. He then noticed a group of them harassing an Examinee, he charged up a bright yellow arrow and fired. It exploded into electricity which struck the robots around them thus shutting them down. He walked forward and checked on them.

The Examinee, meanwhile, blinked in surprise at what just happened. They were overwhelmed one moment... but now they were fine thanks to this guy that just straight-up saved them and now is checking them over for any injuries they might have gained. It was lucky that they weren't injured during any of this.

They looked at him with a slightly questioning yet grateful look. He was kind of curious why this person would save them at the possible risk of not gaining any more points, after all, they did have a limited amount of time.

"I'm surprised you saved me." They said

"It's a Heroes duty to save people isn't it?" Izuku asked

The Examinee had no proper response to that, he did make a good point... saving people WAS something that a Hero usually did. So it'd make sense for someone to do that, even if they didn't get any points from it.

The person smiled and nodded in response to this, they were hoped that Izuku would get in for their kindness.

"Thanks, I'll be off now to try and get some points... good luck." They said

"You too." Izuku responded

He then continued running forth and fired off a few robots, destroying a few more One and Two-Pointers with a few Three-Pointers even. He was running through the city like a mad man, jumping around and firing arrows.

Even got in close-quarters with one and slashed it with an arrow a couple of times, it's a good thing he learned how to do that, or else he might not be as versatile as he was right now.

In the distance, he noticed two Examinees in trouble. One of them was having trouble lifting the rubble off of another, he walked over and fired an arrow into a nearby building. They stuck an arrow into the rubble nearby.

He stuck a hand out and charged as much of his stamina into it, he isn't sure if this will work since he's only tried it on small objects... but he has to try at least.

"TRANSFER!"

Soon, the rubble glowed and was instantly gone, later reappearing inside the nearby building. The two Examinees blinked as he kneeled near the Examinee that was trapped and look them over.

He noticed that they had some bruises that would make it hard to move... but other then that they were okay, he looked at the Examinee.

"You're in pretty good condition, so you should be able to get around... don't push yourself, you're still quite a bit bruised." Izuku explained

"U-ummm... thanks!" The formerly-trapped Examinee said

"Come on Mika-Chan! We've still gotta get points!" The other Examinee said

"C-coming Kasuma!" Mika said

The two got up and left, Izuku breathed out and then chuckled in amusement before moving on and destroying a few more robots thus gaining more points. He slashed through another one cleanly using an arrow before moving on and firing off a flurry, making a robot scrap-heap.

He then noticed an examinee was having some trouble moving around, he ran towards them and stopped them. He looked them over and noticed that their leg was injured slightly, no broken bones but quite a few cuts all over that would make it hard to move.

In response, he grabbed something out of his vest. It was a bandage roll, he rolled it around the leg and made sure it was tight. He grabbed out a green arrow and held it up slightly.

"REGEN!" He boomed

It exploded into green energy which went into the leg, making it have a slight green glow. The Examinee linked before looking at him gratefully.

"Thank you! It was kinda painful." He said

"Your welcome, now be more careful." Izuku said

"* _Snort_ * Will do sir." The examinee said a bit sarcastically

They then ran off, Izuku huffed slightly before continuing on through the city. He fired off a few more arrows at a few more robots, earning himself a few more points. He's a lot less nervous then he was before, he's doing pretty well actually. Which was a bit surprising since he's saved so many people... maybe that might earn him some points too... wouldn't make sense NOT to.

Without another thought, he continued into battle. Firing off arrow after arrow towards enemies and helping out people that needed it, they were either confused at his helpfulness or grateful that he was helping him. The Examinees did wonder if he was gonna pass or not, he did seem like a pretty good Hero in their opinion.

Meanwhile, the greenette continued on and fought through the Exam. Fighting the best he could against various Villain Robots without struggle, slashing through quite a few of them as fast as he could. At this point, he might need to invest in a knife since he's actually really good at slashing things with an arrow.

After a while, he panted slightly... he's gone through a lot of the city and earned points... maybe he should start heading back before the Exam ends. The walk back to the entrance seems quite long if he's gonna be honest.

He turned around and was about to head back when he heard a massive-

***BOOM!***

After hearing that, he turned around and saw... the Zero-Pointer, he blinked slightly as he realized that while this thing was meant to be run away from... this was a bit overkill, wasn't it?

A lot of the other Villain Bots didn't even compare in size to it... which made him have a morbid thought... how deadly were these things? Because with how big they were... they could do a lot of hurt.

He then heard someone cry out in pain, he looked over and saw that girl he met earlier trapped under some rubble. He knew... he had to save her, he could run... but that wasn't his style.

Without any hesitation, he ran over and kneeled next to her.

"Is anything broken?" He asked

"W-what?" The girl asked confused

"I said, is anything broken?" He asked again

"U-umm... no... shouldn't you be running?" The girl asked

"Not until I help you... and not until I deal with that big metal bastard up there." Izuku said

"W-what?" The girl asked again confused

Izuku fired an arrow nearby and then stuck an arrow into the rubble, he muttered 'transfer' and the rubble was moved instantly soon afterward. He looked over the girl, it looks like she wasn't too hurt.

He helped her up and breathed, he looked at the giant robot... he knew that this thing was gonna be a problem if left alone... he might not get any points... but that doesn't matter.

What matters is taking that thing down before anyone else gets hurt, he aimed his bow at it and charged up an electrical arrow.

He fired, shocking it slightly which made it turn its attention towards an angry Izuku.

"HEY YA BIG PIECE OF SCRAP METAL! I'M GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN!" He yelled

[ **[PLAY: SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI IV: BATTLE B2 (BOSS THEME)]** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6cSbof7Pik)

**WARNING! WARNING! BOSS BATTLE UNDERWAY! LEAVE THE AREA NOW!**

Izuku aimed another electrical arrow and fired before running towards the robot, he knew that he's gonna need to get as close as can in order to be able to use more power arrows that he has. A giant fist breaks the ground near him as he dodges with a jump, he fires off another electrical arrow towards it doing more damage to it.

He rolls across the ground and fires off a series of electrical arrows doing more damage, the robot then throws a punch near him which he jumps back from. He then charges a light-blue arrow with a frigid glare.

Letting go of the arrow, it hits the arm and freezes it into ice. Izuku then runs forward yet again while the robot tries to get its arm out of the ice, he hums slightly as he assesses the robot.

He knows that this thing is made of some tough metal, so he'll have to use something that's more piercing then something made to do general damage. Which one would work?

The arrow needs to have something with plenty of power, speed, and most of all accuracy. So he can't go for Shockwave Arrow nor Earthquake Arrow since they lack a lot of speed. Blizzard Arrow and Storm Arrow lack a lot of power meaning they were out, which leaves a few has left.

Blazing Arrow won't exactly work since it lacks accuracy and can just as easily blow up in his face and Cyclone Arrow can do more harm then good if fired.

He then realizes one Arrow will work... but he has a feeling that he'll be tired and sore as hell from using it. Regardless, it'll definitely do the job.

Izuku slides under the robot right as it got its arm out, he aims a blue and green arrow upward that seems to hold a lot of energy.

A plasma green aura surrounds the arrow and lights it up under the shadow of the robot above.

The greenette holds back the arrow as long as he can, he needs to charge it up if he's gonna take this thing down. Sparks of plasma began to spark from the tip of the arrow slightly as the glow grows brighter and brighter.

Soon, the wisps of green plasma begin to be intermixed with blue plasma which makes the greenette's eyes widen slightly before making him grin widely.

"SPECIAL ARROW! **COMET SHOT!** " He booms

#  **彗放**

He lets go of the arrow and it screeches through the air, going through the robot and flying right out of it before exploding in the air soon afterward with electrical wisps harmlessly flying through the air.

The robot begins to smoke before its giant red eyes begin to shut down, it falls to its mechanical knees defeated. Everyone looks onward shocked, Izuku breathes out as he walks out from under the robot.

He smiles slightly as he raises a peace sign.

**BATTLE _FINISH!!!_**

[ **[PLAY: PERSONA 4|RESULTS]** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_irGY3spdeM)

**Results:**

**[Time: A]**

**[Skill: A]**

**[Damage: 0%]**

**[People Saved: 15/15]**

**RANK:**

**_S+_ **

* * *

**|[Play Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0pQKgi5SB8)|**

Izuku walked out from the Exam area a bit proud of himself, he managed to do well... at least, in his opinion, he did pretty well. He destroyed plenty of Villain Robots, saved plenty of people, and certainly destroyed the Giant Zero-Pointer. All in all, if he doesn't get in then he'll be disappointed. His body was sore as hell from doing that technique, Comet Shot used plasma energy which was a lot for him to harness.

He then saw Wendy run over, looking happy as ever as she waved at him. He stopped and waved back, smiling at her slightly. She seemed to be pretty happy all things considered from the Exam, he assumed she probably did pretty good. Maybe even better then he did, while he had a lot of substance and flash, she went for a more simple and practical approach that usually saved a lot more time and energy. Regardless, they both did well on the Exam and it doesn't matter too much about how they went about it.

Over her shoulder, he noticed the others walking over a bit cheerfully with Lisanna looking a bit down but still cheerful nonetheless. He waved at them which made them wave back, he's happy that they managed to also did their best... but he did wonder what had the youngest Strauss Sibling down? He knows that her strength isn't at a hundred percent but... that can't mean she failed... right?

Natsu charged right towards him and patted him on the back with a wide smile.

"Well, look who's popular!" He said

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked

"What Natsu means is that your fight against the Zero-Pointer certainly got a lot of people's attention. Considering you fought it yourself and fired an arrow right through it, not only shutting it down but severely damaging its systems... along with the giant explosion that occurred afterward." Erza explained

"Oh... I guess I went a bit overboard." Izuku said a bit sheepish

"Eh, none more then me. I punched that thing without a single care, a lot of people were shocked that I manage to do it too." Natsu said

"I just ate it... I mean, I can eat metal so why not? Pretty high-quality stuff too." Gajeel said with a small smile

Everyone just looked a bit sheepish at his remark, he really ate a giant robot just because he could? Lisanna sighed slightly which caught everyone's attention, Lucy raised an eyebrow towards her.

"What's up Lisanna?" She asked

"...I... didn't get very many points... besides, even if I did... my health wasn't too great by the time I finished." Lisanna answered

"Oh... that's... I'm sorry Lisanna." Gray said

"No no... it's fine... I knew that my poor health from the past was gonna catch up to me... at least I tested into General Ed. I might be able to attend there instead of the Hero Course." Lisanna said with a smile

"Yeah... but you technically speaking didn't make it into the Hero Course... that was your dream... wasn't it Lisanna?" Mirajane asked

"It was... and I'll become a Hero one day... all I need to do is try again when I'm healthier, the doctor's did say my condition should improve in two years meaning that with enough time. I should be able to attend the Hero Course." Lisanna explained

Izuku hummed slightly at this, it was true, some people can attend the Hero Course... but that requires a lot of effort and proving that you CAN be in it. It wouldn't be a stretch to say she would make it but... it wouldn't also be a stretch to say she might not be able to ever attend the Hero Course.

In the end, she'll have to work quite a bit more then she did now if she wants to get in. He sighed soon afterward and nodded.

"I guess that's an idea... but we shouldn't focus too much on that for now, we all did well... let's get something to eat, my treat." Izuku said

"Where are we eating at this time?" Happy asked, floating near Natsu

"I think we could probably head to Big Bang Burger this time, I hear that they've got a challenge. I'm thinking about maybe trying it out sometime." Izuku said

"Didn't you also attempt the Mega Beef Bowl at that Chinese Diner?" Gray said a bit surprised

"Yep! Won it too." Izuku said with a grin

"...Damn, you have a lot of guts to do that." Natsu said a bit amazed

He was and probably is the only other person to have completed that challenge... then again, he has a nearly insatiable appetite meaning it wasn't too hard to eat something of that size but Izuku didn't have anything like that.

So managing to complete that challenge impressed the pinkette, it seems that the greenette likes a challenge sometimes. Whether it's combat or food, he'll probably accept it... he kind of admires that in all honesty.

Erza then sighed slightly while shaking her head.

"I'm starting to think your like Natsu in a few ways." She said

"Eh, won't deny it." Izuku said with a shrug

Natsu then looked a little offended which made everyone laugh a little, these days were good days. Days where they could laugh and be teens, even if they were wanting to be Heroes they were still young.

But what they didn't know... was that many things were coming up ahead. Things that might push them to their very limits and change their dynamics forever.

Yet regardless... they will push on and face adversity.

For now, they could live their lives in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this chapter.
> 
> Did you get the references? I hope you did because it took me a while to figure out where to place those references.
> 
> ...I mean... I'm not exactly the smartest at that kinda thing... internet hobo and all of that.
> 
> But hey, if it works... it works.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandoms.


	4. OP & ED 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Opening and Ending? This soon?
> 
> Well yeah... Sure we've only done about three chapters but I feel like at this point, this series could use a bit of an OP and ED to kick things off.
> 
> Plus, I haven't done this in a bit... so there's that.

**[|Play: This is True Love Makin' from Capcom VS SNK 2 (Little V Metal Cover)|](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5S4cUsTVcg) **

Izuku is walking through the street before turning around and firing an arrow at the screen.

It then shifts between different color silhouettes of characters, one of them being Izuku with Wendy standing behind in another silhouette.

Soon after, it changes to Class 1-A walking through the street and talking before they change into their costumes with Villains appearing around them.

It then changes again the Izuku firing an arrow towards a target with multiple images of events going behind the arrow flying towards the target. After it hits, the target breaks and changes to the title.

[ **|Play: Aimer-Torches from Vinland Saga|** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USb3Ttul1Oc)

Izuku is sitting near a small grave with his bow propped up next to it, Wendy is sleeping on his shoulder while he looks up at the sky and smiles slightly. The grass around him is a vibrant green with slight moss on the grave itself.

The bow had a golden arrow near it with it glinting slightly in the sunlight, the sun is shining down upon the area as he still continues to look up at the area.

Nearby the grave is a spirit staring at the sky with a slightly morose smile.

【妖精の矢|𝓐𝓡𝓡𝓞𝓦 𝓞𝓕 𝓐 𝓕𝓔𝓨】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's all of that done.
> 
> I think I did pretty good on this one
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandoms.


End file.
